1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a method and device for wireless monitoring of system status, more particularly a method and device for wireless monitoring of system status applied to notebook computers, desktop computers and servers.
2. Descriptions of the Related Art
The advancement of information technology has made computer an indispensable part of people's life. In particular the connection of server with the Internet makes global communication and contact possible. To allow system users to access the Internet and exchange information at anytime, system administrator must keep the Internet connection open 24 hours a day, and engage in troubleshooting immediately or turn on the backup system when problem arises.
Practically all businesses nowadays use server, which may be a web server, mail server, FTP server or printer server, and many companies might have dozens or even hundreds of servers in their computer room. The dynamic management of system status of those servers is apparently becoming an important task.
For server makers, every finished server must be subjected to system testing. But if the system operation status of each and every server is manually observed, it will be a highly inefficient operation that consumes tremendous manpower resources and is prone to human errors.
Rather mature system monitoring technologies that allow automatic detection of the operating status of computer system are now available on the market. Some monitoring technologies even allow system optimization based on the parameters obtained in the monitoring process, but many statuses of the computer system still cannot be automatically adjusted to the ideal state. It relies on the publication of real-time status so the administrator can proceed with troubleshooting. The system monitoring operation provides another important and valuable function. That is, it allows the system administrator to gather data on the abnormal statuses of an information system, subject those data to statistical analysis, and take preventive actions based on the results.